Olor a fresas
by Mireyan
Summary: Existen muchos tipos de champú, pero el que mejor huele es el de Kirino.


**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5

* * *

Si uno juzgaba por los anuncios había muchos tipos de champú. No los tipos básicos de cabello seco, normal o graso, sino champús que te organizaban una fiesta en la ducha, champús que atraían al sexo contrario como moscas, y champús que al contrario te hacían no necesitar al sexo opuesto porque todo lo que te hacía falta te lo proporcionaba él mismo.

Kariya no tenía predilección por ninguno específico, usaba el que le compraba Midorikawa. El bote era verde y con un aguacate, pero no sabía por qué le compraba ese y no otro. No olía a nada en especial y le dejaba el pelo más o menos igual que antes de lavarselo, o al menos él no notaba ningún cambio apreciable. No aparecían frutitas bailarinas al abrir el bote, ni las chicas caían desmayadas a su paso. Estaba buscando el dichoso botecito aquel día en el entrenamiento cuando Kirino lo observó desde lejos poner todas sus cosas en el suelo y luego sacudirlas una por una a ver si caía algo.

— ¿Has perdido algo Kariya?

— El champú.— contestó mientras le daba la vuelta a sus pantalones del colegio.— Creo que no lo tengo.

Kirino observó cómo Kariya volvía a meter las cosas sin ningún cuidado de nuevo en la bolsa de deporte, el pantalón al revés y todo. Era difícil encontrar algo en esas circunstancias. Se acercó a su taquilla y sacó algo.

— Si quieres puedes usar el mío.

El champú de Kirino se parecía al de Kariya salvo porque este era rosa y con unas fresitas sonrientes dibujadas en vez de un aguacate. Según la etiqueta, proporcionaba al cabello el brillo de un sol en primavera y la suavidad de una nube en el cielo del verano.

Kariya no estaba seguro de qué le proporcionaba su aguacate: olor a guacamole, quizás.

— Gracias senpai, pero creo que puedo aguantar hasta llegar a casa— No tenía muchas ganas de ir por ahí oliendo a fresas.

— No digas tonterías, que tienes el pelo hecho un asco.

Kirino prácticamente lo empujó hacia las duchas, así que Kariya se encontró en el pequeño cubículo con el botecito rosa. Lo dejó sobre la cestita que había en el interior y lo miró con desconfianza mientras abría el grifo, como si el champú fuese a saltarle al cuello en cualquier momento. Barajó mojarse el pelo y salir de la ducha como si tal cosa, pero a lo mejor el chisme ese olía mucho y Kirino se daba cuenta, así que suspiró y lo cogió. Lo observó un poco más. Adónde iba Kirino con algo tan femenino y luego se molestaba si le decían que parecía una chica. Si es que iba pidiendo guerra.

Lo destapó...

Kirino vio salir a Kariya de la ducha con aspecto derrotado. Le devolvió su champú sin hacer el más mínimo comentario, se vistió y salió con el pelo mojado. Kirino se encogió de hombros y abrió la tapa para percibir ese aroma a fresas que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

Kariya no había perdido el champú, se le había acabado. Midorikawa en su inspección diaria de su bolsa de deportes lo había encontrado vacío y se lo había tirado. Al día siguiente tenía un nuevo y reluciente bote. Kariya estaba empezando a apreciar mucho los aguacates. Le daban seguridad. No como esas fresas con aspecto de libertinas que sonreían descaradamente desde la etiqueta que ahora sujetaba Kirino, cubierto sólo con una toalla.

Descocadas...

— ¿Ocurre algo, Kariya?— Kirino lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y el acaloramiento propio de alguien que se siente observado cuando sólo lleva una toalla encima.

— Ah, nada, nada. Es que ya me he traído mi champú- lo empuñó triunfalmente. Kirino lo cogió.

— "Para cabellos secos y castigados". — rio suavemente. Si no fuese por el miedo que daba cuando se enfadaba Kariya hubiese tenido unas palabritas con Midorikawa al llegar a casa. Kirino lo olió. — Apesta a aguacate. Mis fresitas son mucho más apetecibles.

Kirino lo había dicho sin mala intención, pero Kariya se llevó las manos a la cabeza mentalmente. Aquello sonaba fatal. Lo que le faltaba ya.

La siguiente ducha fue decepcionante. Encima Kirino se estaba duchando en el cubículo de al lado y todo el baño apestaba a gominola. Tarareaba una cancioncilla.

Kariya cerró los ojos por un momento, pero lo que se le vino a la cabeza fue Kirino frotándole el pelo con vigor, así que los abrió de golpe. Y ya de paso puso el agua fría a tope. Tanto que se le escapó un grito.

— ¿Estás bien, Kariya?— le llegó desde el otro lado del muro bajo que los separaba.

— Mu-muy bien.— dijo temblando.

Kirino siguió tarareando y Kariya salió de la ducha jurando en arameo por lo bajo. Necesitaba conseguir ese estúpido champú de fresas.

* * *

Midorikawa cumplió sus ordenes con presteza y Kariya tuvo su ansiado champú dos días más tarde. Lo escondió como pudo debajo de la camiseta y se dirigió a las duchas con sigilo. No estaba dispuesto a que nadie (y menos Kirino) se diese cuenta. Una vez a cubierto cerró los ojos y el aroma a fresas le llenó las fosas nasales. Una imagen poco virginal de cabellos rosas se le vino a la mente, pero intentó apartarla y concentrarse en el dibujo de la etiqueta. Al menos hasta que una voz le sorprendió.

— ¡Eso que huelo es mi champú!

Kariya levantó la vista y vio a Kirino asomado desde lo alto del muro que separaba unas duchas de otras. Se llevó tal sobresalto que se cayó al suelo.

— ¡KI-KIRINO SENPAI!- intentó taparse y ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo, con lo que se cayó otra vez.

— No te estaba viendo nada, hasta ahora que te has caído abierto de piernas.

Kariya estaba seguro de que jamás en la vida había vivido un momento tan vergonzante como este. No sabía si debía huir saliendo reptando por debajo de la puerta, y al final se quedó agazapado en una esquina de la ducha.

— Me estás haciendo sentir como si fuese un maníaco. En otros clubs todos los chicos se duchan juntos porque no hay duchas individuales.

— Pero aquí no, AQUÍ NO.

Kirino suspiró y saltó para volver a su ducha. Kariya se levantó aún temblando.

— ¿Te has fijado en que las cosas industriales de fresa no saben a fresa?

En su estado de nervios a Kariya le costaba hilar cualquier conversación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Pues que lo que llamamos sabor y olor a fresas realmente es sabor u olor a fresas artificiales. Eso no sabe para nada como una fresa de verdad, pero como desde pequeños nos han dicho que ese es el "sabor a fresa" lo asociamos.

Kariya nunca se había detenido a pensarlo.

— Tienes toda la razón.

— Claro que tampoco se me ocurre otro modo de definirlo... ¿a qué dirías tú que huele este champú?

La respuesta le llegó clara y brillante a la mente, y casi se cae de nuevo. Ni siquiera abrió la boca para contestar, por miedo a que se le escapase sin querer.

Ese champú olía a Kirino Ranmaru.

— ¿Kariya? — preguntó Kirino desde el otro lado.

— No-no sé a qué puede oler.

Continuaron su ducha en silencio. Cuando Kariya salió a secarse le pelo no vio a Kirino por ninguna parte, de modo que respiró tranquilo. Se acercó a uno de los secadores que tenían en el vestuario principalmente para que Shindou pudiese mimar esos rizos en los que ponía más cuidado de lo que parecía. Solía secarse el pelo sin mirar al espejo, así que no lo vio venir hasta que notó una presencia detrás de él. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Kirino a escasos centímetros suyos. Se asustó de la misma manera que en la ducha y soltó el secador, que cayó al suelo. Sin embargo esta vez no gritó nada porque antes de saber lo que estaba pasando Kirino lo tenía arrinconado contra el espejo con la cara enterrada en su pelo.

— Hueles mucho mejor ahora.

Se separó de él y le sonrió. Lo dejó en los servicios con una mano en el corazón, que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho y la otra arañando a la pared como si intentase escapar abriendo un agujero.

Cuando Midorikawa volvió de trabajar aquella noche se encontró el champú de las fresitas en la basura.

* * *

Hola a todos. No tengo mucha excusa para esto. Lo escribí hace dos meses, dije que no lo publicaría nunca y he tardado eso en comerme mis principios con patatas. Qué ricos.

En un principio iba a ser una historia mucho más virginal que lo que léeis aquí, se me fue la mano un poco (tampoco es que haya nada más que insinuaciones pero yo soy así de precavida) y cuando hago cosas de estas les suelo subir la edad para quedarme más tranquila. Así que os podéis imaginar que tienen un par de años más y todos nos quedamos más contentos.

A parte de eso nada más, gracias por leer.


End file.
